A story of light, darkness and gravity
by John Benjamin
Summary: a story about an unusual duel between two unusual beings...


**A story of light, darkness and gravity**

**Prologue**

Enna, a blind college girl who lives alone on an old apartment in a big city, she have seen things a normal eye cannot comprehend, things beyond substance, beyond facts. Despite her disability, she lives a normal teen college life. Enna's parents died in a car accident when she was 4. she never saw her twin brother again after that incident-though technically, she never did. Enough about Enna, after all, this story is about two unusual beings and an unusual duel, and perhaps more…

Our story starts at dusk, when Enna is on her way back to her apartment. The sun is about to set. Darkness hugging its way into the horizon. Enna, guided by her walking stick, is now crossing a busy street. It is not the fast cars that bother her. For she have crossed that street several times before. She is worried about the guy who is following her. Enna's other senses are very sharp. Sharp enough to compensate her blindness. She doesn't need sight to notice that she is being followed. She walked faster towards a bridge. As soon as she was about to cross the bridge, the guy grabbed her from the back and pointed a gun on her torso. The mugger took her wallet from her pocket, her phone and her purse, and demanded her to come with him in a dark alley… perhaps he intended to take more from her. Enna instinctively pushed her assailant off her. Not knowing that a gun was pointed at her, she fought her way out of the assaulter's tight grasp.

-GUNSHOT!-

Enna is now falling from the bridge while the robber runs away from the scene…  
Just before Enna hits the raging river, a black fog-like mist halted her fall… as if the black mist saved her from the cruel river………..

**The Duel**

??: Darkness, if you don't mind me asking,… why do you care for that human so much? I mean, she was about to fall on that wild river and die! But somehow you managed to save her with your dark tricks.

Darkness: is there something wrong Gravity? Are you mad that I saved her life?

Gravity: well, I just hate the fact that you saved her from falling! She could have been a victim of gravity ya know!?

Darkness: you are not Death my friend.

Gravity: yeah, but you just defied my law! Does that made you feel you have power over me?! That you have power against Gravity!?

Darkness: are you challenging me?

Gravity: it's a duel then!

Gravity floated up to the sky, he went as high as he can, as high as gravity's territory.

Gravity: if you made me touch the ground, you win! There is no time limit. You lose when you give up!

Darkness: being cocky are we? Night! Ensnare Gravity! Gravity depends on mass, you can make a dark cloud weigh million times heavier. But darkness of the night is weightless.

Gravity: so what if you ensnared me with your "night". It doesn't make me fall does it? Now it's my turn.

Giant boulders, trees and rocks are being thrown to Darkness by Gravity's power. He will be crushed if these things hit him!

Darkness: you can do better than that my friend.

Darkness formed a dark circle with his hands. Then all the boulders and rocks were sucked by the darkness!

Gravity: black hole eh? Let's see how you handle my next move! I'm going to multiply you weight!

Darkness fell on his knees… he cannot lift himself up due to the massive gravity that is pulling him down.

Gravity: you can quit anytime now… or do you still want me to double up your suffering?

Darkness: -smiles-

Gravity: why are you smili…..waaaaahhhhh!!

Gravity is falling from the sky!

-THUD!-

Gravity touches the ground…..Darkness won.

Gravity: but…but how??

Darkness: shadow…

Gravity: shadow?

Darkness: I pulled you down with your shadow. I ensnared you with night because it will be a lot easier for me to find your shadow when you are not moving.

Gravity: I don't understand? How can my shadow pull me down?

Darkness: when you are all the way up there, your shadow down here is nothing more than a dot, perhaps even smaller than a dot. Being darkness himself, I have the power to make your shadow bigger, thus drawing you closer to it until you finally touch it.

Gravity: …..my shadow was, of course in the ground…

Darkness: ……

Gravity: you won fair and square Darkness. I apologize for my actions earlier….

Darkness: I am glad that you accepted defeat Gravity. It was an interesting match. We should do that again sometime…..

Gravity: umm.. you never answered my question regarding the human… so why did you save her?

Darkness: she was my twin sister.

**Epilogue**

Enna woke up on a hospital near her school. She was half awaked when she saw two figures outside the window… a floating boy and a man….and then darkness, she was blind after all………

Gravity: how did it happen? Is it possible for Light to give up her purpose?

Darkness: Enna was Light before she gave up her "job"-being Light herself-thus making her blind. Till then she became a normal human being with littlest memory of what she was. But of course Light still exist, perhaps a new personification was born?


End file.
